Awaiting Orders Has It Advantages
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: That man couldn't stop sighing, so all I could do was shut him up before the Finder shows up. Hopefully he gets the point of a well placed kiss. Lame summary XP Kanda/Ravi slash.


Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of the characters used in this work of fan fiction. All characters used and represented in this are copyright to Katsura Hoshino.

AN: XP Yeah. I strike once again with a fanfic based off a Cosplay photo. This time, it comes from the Deviant, Kellyjane posting this photo: http : / kellyjane . deviantart . com / art / DGM - Awaiting - Orders - 207690369?q=boost%3Apopular%20meta%3Aall%20max_age%3A24h&qo=203 As usual, take out the spaces to properly see this URL. Don't ask why I decided to slash Ravi with Kanda. It just worked out that way XD And this is my first ever real D Gray Man fanfic which is a fandom I hardly touch on much like I hardly touch on Durarara! when it comes to writing...and as much as this may seem like these short one shots are meant to be distractions from "I Write The Stories" being finished. Um, ^^; You guys are kinda right. My inspirational juices for that are come and go. And kind of now and again, contemplating creating a Prequel to it to make the story make a little more sense about the characters. And so they stand out on their own and so it doesn't open up on what should probably be at the middle, or later part of the beginning of the tale ^^; BUT IT WILL GET FINISHED. I promise you that much.

"Heh..." "..."

Slight shifting could be heard against the pillar as ginger locks shifted with the figures movements, "Heh..."

_I will not kill him. I will not kill him._

"Hmm..."

_Just. Stand. Still. Ignore Him._

"Heh..."

_I swear...if I wasn't an Exorcist, and bound by duty to not kill that man, I would. If he sighs once more, I can't be held accountable for my sword finding its way into his throat._

There was a bit of silence as the two men stood at opposite ends of the doorway; they had been summoned to this place. And leaving them together, was set up for disaster. Or at least, it could turn into a disaster if the man with ginger locks did not desist in his normal sounds. At times, Exorcist teams were put out together in more then teams of two. So as to assure that an Akuma, demons as they were better known as, did not get away. Enclosing in on them as a group was a best laid strategy. But as it was, it seemed that the leader of their particular Order had seen fit to put their fellow team members on a different mission completely. Leaving the two men, to work it out between each other.

_"Sometimes, I wonder if Komui stays awake at night, just thinking of_ _forms of torture to work into missions..."_ Kanda's thoughts were turning deadly as he envisioned the face of that laughing man's face.

* * *

><p>When he had woken up that morning to get in practice of Katas with his sword, Komui had come upon him to inform of the "lovely" mission he had for him today. Unfortelling of the fact he was going to be tagged up with the ginger, Bookman In-Training, Ravi. Komui knew that Kanda wasn't in the best of relations with the giner haired man, but he would rather face on a horde of Akuma. Before he even considered working with others. He still held a grudge against Komui for allowing the albino haired boy, Allen Walker, to walk into the Black Order. He could deal with Komui's younger sister, Lenalee. He had all but grown up with the girl, and knew that if there was even one slight towards his sister, Komui would be all over him. Komui must have made it his duty to torture Kanda at least once every other month.<p>

_When I get back to the Order. Komui is going to be the first one to suffer my_ _wrath. Then the bean sprout._

"Heh..."

_I was going to give him one more chance...but that...stupid sigh._

"Heh, isn't there some reason why we're here? Where's the Finder that we're suppose to meet up with?" Ravi was grow impatient on the inside but on the outside, he appeared as aloof as always.

Kanda sighed as he pretended to not care; he had faith that the Finder would find them, no pun intended, and give them the duty they were to carry out, "I'm sure he'll come along soon enough...they don't have the ability to get here as quickly as us. They have to gather up all necessary details before they can come to us and tell us what has happened."

"Eh? That's so not cool man!" deflating onto the cobble stone road, the sound of his whining reached Kanda's ears, "I'm sure that we could just as easily find the Akuma ourselves, but we have to wait like good like boys or else Komui will have our heads."

_More like he'll have yours once he finds out about the stash of secret photos you took of Lenalee on our last Group Mission. It'll save me having to bloody my sword with your pathetic blood._

"Heh..."

* * *

><p>As soon as the sighing had stopped, it had returned. By this time, a slight nervous twitch had begun to develop under Kanda's eye. He could deny and deny that no one got under skin as much as Allen Walker, but at the moment. That could've been evenly matched by the announced of the ginger haired man sitting crossed legged on the road. Book open in hands as he started to paw through some of its previous pages. Bookman had assigned him some, "homework"; seeing how Ravi was destined to be the future Bookman once the prior one had passed from this World. A feat that was going to take a lot of Ravi's attention and from what Kanda could see, it wasn't going well and was going to take a lot more patience.<p>

_I don't know how the old man puts up with him! Its got to_ _get to him sometimes...but then again..._

Kanda's gaze looked over to the studied look Ravi had on his comical like face as if he was attempting to decipher what was written. Even if he was a goof and an aloof fool sometimes, there was always some kind of underlying tendency of hard nosed student. He had never noticed it before because he was always having to fight his words with Allen. Or attempt to ignore the shorter young man whenever he lost on Kanda for his trademark remarks at his height and stature. It was at those times he didn't notice how Ravi seemed to take pleasure in it all, just laughing at how angry Kanda would get. Unaware, that mouth that was smiling and laughing were just an imagery for those laughing eyes that were pouring onto the pages.

_Tch...stupid clown._

"Hmm?" Ravi seemed to stop in mid sentence as he his gaze turned slightly over his shoulder, "Did you say something?"

Kanda wanted to deny it, "Do you think I would say anything to you that wasn't an insult?"

Ravi shrugged as he went back to his reading, "Whatever you say, Squid Head..."

_That was it._

"What did you say?"

Got him where I want him...he's too uptight and needs to loosen up, just a little...

"Nothing...squid."

The twitch that had begun as just a knee jerk reaction to the countless times of sighs he had to hear; sighs that were from a child like man that should've found other means of relieving his boredom. It had become a full blown twitch that was curving down into the man's jaw as it seemed to pulsate with the hard grinding of his teeth.

"Say it, again. I dare you," Kanda's fists began to clench, one was clenched around the hilt of the sword at his waist, the other, was ready to lay a fist onto the top of the ginger's head; so as to stun him enough to put the blade under his throat, "Say that word again."

Fingers nimbly played at the pages of the book as a soft hum played at his lips; he knew that his ignoring silence towards Kanda was just feeding the fire. Feeding it enough that once he snapped, he'd have just cause to do what he was thinking of. Kanda could get away with calling Allen a bean sprout all he wanted, but it seemed, that when someone called him a name, he couldn't take it. And it was true about the Squid Head. The way the young man's hair trendled down remind him of the legs of a squid; gangly and wriggly. If he had called him another name he had thought of to match his personality.

_Well, there wouldn't be any chance of ever finishing such a sentence..._

Clenching and unclenching, his fingers had begun to become sore under the strain of the leather glove clenching and unclenching against the sword's hilt handle. Kanda had about had it as he withdrew the blade from its sheath and drew at the young man's back.

"Say. It. Again."

Heh...why must he insist...he just knows he's going to end up running me through before I get what I want...

Pages had stopped turning as the book came to a close, bookmarked where he had left off.

Slowly, he rose to his feet as he slowly began to turn around; his nose inches away from the tip of the blade, "Must I really repeat myself, Yui..."

A pin could've dropped in the street and it would have been heard; the silence was defeaning as Kanda stood poised to strike the young man. He knew that he hated to be referred to as that. Especially being considered a Panda, a playing on his own name.

"I've told you never to call me that..." Kanda ground out as he poised the blade to run Ravi through, "I told you to say it again! Call me that name you muttered under your breath!"

"Heh...must we really resort to this...you know its only going to be a matter of time before the Finder shows up and..." Ravi had spent his time of words moving forward, pushing the blade aside as hand grabbed at the base to the back of Kanda's neck, "...you looking like this."

"What are you talking abo-!" Silence once again filled the air, aside from the sound of the blade, and the book in Ravi's hand falling to the ground.

No other sounds were heard, aside from the ones that could be heard in their own ears. Kanda could hear his heart pounding, he could taste the young man's lips on his own, and could feel his body reacting to it. He wanted to hate him so much in this moment, but the heat and passion that it was given.

"...Squid Head..." Ravi softly muttered, chuckling as pulled away from the debauched lips; kneeling down, he picked up his book and Kanda's sword, handing it back, "That's what I said...Here's your sword back. Better put it away before the Finder shows up. Can't have him reporting back to Komui we got into a possible tussle while out on Work."

There were no words of "Thanks" as Kanda snatched the sword away as in one flick, it was gone as his fist slammed into Ravi's stomach, "Thanks."

"Omphf!" Ravi could feel himself doubling over as he fell back to the cobblestone road; book laid askew at his side, "What the hell was that for?"

"Have to make it look convincing. We got into a squabble about something related to how deal with Akuma's. You didn't want to take backside lead to fighting the monster, I told you I was in charge of it, you charged me and I defended myself."

"But!" Ravi's eyes went wide as he felt the blade had once again been removed from its sheath; the butt of the handle under his jaw as Kanda's piercing gaze leered into his.

Kanda's voice was low as he leaned in against the young man's face, his lips pressed up against his ear, "If you ever tell anyone about what you did...or spill to Allen that you kissed me...I'll make sure you pay for it. And if you ever kiss anyone but me..." his lips pulled away, as did the sword handle; replaced by a tight fisted grip on Ravi's chin, "...I'll make sure pay the penalty."

"Mmphf!" Ravi was taken aback by the sensation of a harsh press of lips against his own, with a slight sensation of something wet wiping against them as they pulled away, "Wha?"

"Get up, ginger...the Finder is coming this way."

_Even if he is annoying when it comes to sighing on duty watch...he sure makes a lot of nosie from just one little kiss._


End file.
